Snow Belle
by AnimaMea
Summary: Edward left Bella in the wood. She died of hypothermia. Man in the Moon took pity on her and changed her into a winter spirit. 175 years later, the Cullens, Bella, and Jack Frost met again in Forks. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Belle**

Rating : T Romance

Pairing : Bella Swan x Jack Frost

Summary : Edward left Bella in the wood. She died of hypothermia. Man in the Moon took pity on her and changed her into a winter spirit. 175 years later, the Cullens, Bella, and Jack Frost met again in Forks. What will happen?

Prologue (I don't own Twilight nor The Rise of The Guardian, ENJOY!)

Bella POV

"Bella, we're leaving"

"Oh okay, I'll go pack. Why not wait a little longer?"

"..."

"When you say we...", I trailed off.

"Only my family and I, Bella"

"B-but why? You're my life Edward, you guys are my family!"

"Bella, don't..."

"Edward, plea-"

"I don't want you Bella!" his eyes were no more the warm molten gold, it was now hard and cold.

"...You...don't want me?"

"No. I don't love you Bella, I never want you."

"Pl-please Edward. Don't do do this to me.."

"Good bye Bella. I promise I would never interfere with your life anymore."

With that, I fet the wind shifted and I knew he's gone. "Edward. EDWARD!". I knew it's useless but I still refused to believed that he's gone.

"Edward! EDWARD!"

I knew it's useless, but I still went after him. I went deeper deeper into the wood. I stumbled and got so many scratches but I kept walking until I tripped by a tree root. I laid still on the forest floor. It was raining and so cold, I could feel my life fading. This is the end. I felt so upset. Upset that Edward left me. Upset that the people I considered my second family left alone. Upset that I was going to make my Daddy miserable because of my death. Upset that I was so weak. I laid on my back and facing the dark sky. Somehow I noticed the full moon on the sky and I felt content and calm by the moon presence. Strangely enough, I felt like the monn glowed brighter and brighter, but maybe it's just my imagination. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

Third POV

Sam Uley was looking for Bella for an hour and finally came across Bella's faint scent. He ran through the wood in his wolf formand phased as he found Bella's body. As he reached a hand toward Bella, he realized he couldn't hear Bella's heartbeat. He cried silently, grieved and pitied Charlie's misfortune. He brought Bella's body back and as soon as he stepped into the sight, Charlie cried. He was devastated. His only daughter was dead, but he knew that Bella wouldn't want him grieving over her to much. Yhe other people who came to the search party were also sad as they remembered the polite, clumsy, and loveable 18 years old girl.

3 days later…

Today's the day, Bella Swan's funeral. Almost the whole town came and gave their condolesence. There were also people from the reservation, namely the Blacks. Billy and Jacob cried for the girl they considered a daughter and sister. Angela Weber cried for her best friend while Ben Cheney comforted his girlfriend, he was grieving too as Bella was the one who gave him courage to ask Angela out. Charlie Swan crouched beside his daughter tomb stone and smile sadly. "I love you Bells. Don't worry, I'm okay. We'll meet again saomeday. That, I'm sure" He said lowly so nobody heard it except him and the wind.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_September 13__th__, 1991 – September 27__th__ 2009_

_Beloved daughter, friend, and sister_

_You will always live in our hearts_

That day, everyone were grieving for the death of a Swan.

That day, Isabella Swan was no more.

On the same day, Man in the Moon had awaken a new spirit who's going to an important part in a certain Guardian of Snow and Fun's existence.

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow Belle**

**Chapter I**

Third POV

Somewhere far away, in a snowy mountain, a young girl laid on her back on the middle of the frozen lake. Slowly, she opened her ice blue eyes and sat up. She looked around and finally looked at herself. She wore an ice blue long sleeve, knee length dress with various shade of white and blue and snow patern. There's a long wood scepter shaped somewhat like question mark with a bell on the tip of the curved wood**. (A/N : like Jack Frost's wood scepter or whatever it called, only with a bell on it.)** Her black hair contrasted with her clothes and white snow around her. When she glanced up to the moon, she realized the moon shone brighter and a voice talked to her, "Ah, I see you're awake, young girl." She assumed that it was the moon who talked to her, "Yes, err….who are you? Who am I?" The voice chuckled, "I'm the Man in The Moon. And you my dear, from now on, you'll be known as Snow Belle, spirit of Winter, Snow, Frost, and a Soul Healer. Search for Jack Frost, young spirit, he will guide you." With that, the voice faded.

Snow POV_**(from now on, Bella will be called Snow)**_

Snow Belle, spirit of Winter, Snow, Frost, and a Soul Healer. What a Soul Healer? A Soul Healer is a spirit who helped humans to eased their heavy soul. A heavy soul could be a caused of a heart break, loss of the loved one, and etc.

I stood up and walked to the frozen lake. When I looked down, I got to see myself more clearly. I have a shiny black hair, ice blue pair of eyes, slender petite body and pale skin. I looked around once more and reality came back to me. I was now **immortal**. And more importantly,

I could fly.

I grinned and flew down to a mortal town near the mountain.

(TIME SKIP)

I'm now floating above a mortal town, near the mountain I awoken at. I saw children playing in the park, throwing snow and making small snowman. But I noticed that there were not enough snow to play in the snow properly. Apparently a little girl around 7 years old noticed it too, "Aww….no more snow to play" She whined. I smiled and waved my stuff above my head and willed the snow to fall. The little girl looked up at the sky and grinned, "Look! It's snowing! It must be Jack Frost!", every children cheered and my smile faltered. It was me! I made it snow! I frowned deeper when they cheered louder. I looked around and see the kids happily playing. Even though it hurt to have no one believed in me, it was heart waming to see the kids happy. I smiled sadly and flew away.

However, I never noticed a certain silver haired boy watching me from afar.

Jack Frost POV

I was flying around a little town and sat on a tree near a park where the kids were playing around. Somehow I have no desire to play like usual so I just sat down and watching the kids. It was when I saw her.

She's one beautiful girl – or spirit – with hair as black as night, ice blue eyes like my own with petite form curvavous (sp?) body. She looked around and noticed the amount of the snow and smiled when a 7 years old girl complained. She waved her stuf above her head and made it snow. The little girl looked up at the sky and grinned, "Look! It's snowing! It must be Jack Frost!", every children cheered and I saw her smile faltered and frowned when she heard the comment. She smiled sadly and flew away.

Normal POV

Jack was lying on the ground hours later. He heard MiM presence in his head, "Guide her, Jack Frost. Befriend her. You'll be good for her, just like she'll be good for you" then MiM' voice disappeared. He frowned, _What did he mean she'll be good for me?._ He sighed and flew away to bring winter on another country.

Another Place…

Snow Belle looked up to the Moon, she sighed and smiled sadly, _Will this Jack Frost be able to help me find a Believer?_

_**To Be Continued…..**_

**Note :**

**I'm sorry to anyone who's been waiting for so long for this new chapter. I know it's not much, but I promise to do better. I thank you to anyone who reviewed the first chapter before, it's so appreciated.**

**Well….what are you waiting for? Go click the 'review' button below :D**

**Until next time,**

**Elizabeth (Litt'lVampx)**


End file.
